RoCk StAr LiFe
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Naruto is a rock star living a life his manger says he has to live.... Rest the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _…::RoCk StAr LiFe::…_**

**Author Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to the rightful owner.**

**Author: Demon of Broken Silence**

**Summary: Naruto is a rock star living a life his manger says he has to live for his fans and his supposedly new rich life. Sasuke is lowly student of Hidden Leaf High school but when he bumps into Naruto on a rainy day. Sparks fly as Sasuke gets to the know the not so dumbass that everyone sees but someone who's past more horrible than any one he knows but who is gentle and caring yet who has the cold aura around him at times. Can he help his new friend who he starts to fall for, yet more importantly can he win the other guys and girls who are trying to win his blond's heart?**

**Chapter One: Jacket from me to you… **

_I think my life is nothing but a miserable lie that all my fans think I live for but I truth it's not. I wish I could show someone who isn't just after my money and fame the real me. Yet there's probably no one who I can truly trust any more since I became this supposedly idiot who has a great voice and can't even think to save his own life. But what my entire fans think I am is nothing but a little acting here and there that's all they truly see. I'm nothing but a fake who no one knows about the true me expect for my true friends, to which they and I have created this band. They are the only ones to know who I am and no one else because everyone only wants me for my looks, fame, fortune. _

_My manger is nothing but a bastard who has a meter pole stuck up his ass. It is because of him I can't have my life anymore that I had. But it is all because of him that I'm here the top leagues yet was it worth it? I know that Iruka, my former teacher and father figure would feel ashamed of me. Because I am living a life that I don't wish to have anymore, but that's not a choice. Yet he never shows it because he knows how I have to keep this act to stay where I truly am. _

_He is still here with me as father I think he is and so is my other teacher Kakashi who is my other father. They're together as couple making me sometimes feel jealous of them. I know that if I screw with some bitches across a bar they're just after my money and fame. But I won't let that happen for I'm not even allowed to date someone lower class than I am. I've been through that situation before I can't let that happen to me once more since I don't wish to hurt any one around me again. Also because I don't wish to break more of my already shattered, tattered heart that I know won't last much more. _

_So there you go my newly journal of mine. That's my life that you'll get to know more each day or whenever I can write into you. I hope you don't tell anyone else of my horrible life that I'm living. Also I hope to keep you away from crawling eyes of my asshole of a manger Orochimaru who now is eyeing me as a candy. Yet what I do hope that you know is maybe someday I will escape this life and fly away like a bird that my friend Neji says that I remind him of at times. So good-bye my new journal and later I'll try to write more details of this supposedly Rock Star life I'm living. _

A blond young man of twenty-one silently closes his journal as he looks up to meet his manger cold snake like eyes. His some what blond hair was wild yet tamed a bit as it covered his eyes when he looked down to try and forget the world around him at times. His sapphire like eyes was slanted a bit from his Japanese heritage. His skin was nicely tan from his early childhood adventures, on his cheeks were three whisker scars like a fox. The young blond man wore tight back t-shirt that showed his abs and muscles that made many girls drool at times when they glanced his way. His nicely blue jeans fit his waist perfectly even though they were baggy.

"Naruto get your shoes off the table" ordered his manger making the blond roll his eyes and silently put his Nike sneakers to the ground before he was lectured again for some stupid reason. The blond mutter few things not letting his manger hear, his right hand pushed back his hair behind his ears. When he did there his silver small loop earring lightened by the light.

"So where's everyone else?" asked Naruto as he looked up to Orochimaru who was looking out the window of his office. His black shoulder length hair was in low ponytail; his supposedly pale skin looked down right disgusting on him. He wore black business suit with a nice red tie around his neck. He sat on his leather chair as though he was more important than anyone around him.

"You have no patience do you Naruto-kun?" he answered in almost seductive tone making his employer almost shudder in distaste from the way he empathized on '_kun'_ on the end of his name.

"Yeah I don't have any patience so screw me" Naruto sarcastically and saw his manger lick his lips as he looked at him with almost yearning lust. That's where things went more disgusting seeing Orochimaru lick his lips, Naruto could only imagine what he was thinking of. Lucky to the rock star the door opened and in stepped his other friends and band member.

"Did I hear right or did our Naruto wanted to get screwed by our manger?" asked a young man with black wild hair yet somehow had it controlled. His skin was tan but a bit tanner than his friend. On his face was one triangle on both his cheeks. He wore gray baggy sweater with his black jeans that fit him perfectly as it covered the top of his brown boots. By his side was white little dog who narrowed his eyes where he saw Orochimaru knowing that he shouldn't mess with him at all or even get near him.

"How troublesome," muttered the other man as he entered the now arguing room where his friends were yelling some insult here and there. His shoulder length hair was in very high ponytail that was almost to the middle of his head. He wore dark blue t-shirt and pair of black slacks not caring whatever he wore since he was lazy as can be.

"Well since everyone is here lets get started on out little meeting," announced Orochimaru which didn't catch any interest in neither band member since there was only three of them. Two of the were arguing while the last person who entered the room was already half asleep as can be.

"Shut-up Kiba!" ordered Naruto glaring at the black haired man who was still laughing.

"You two are too troublesome," spoke the last member who entered. Earning a bark from Akamaru that belonged to Kiba.

"You too Shikamura!" growled Naruto at the other who now was falling asleep on the leather seat.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Orochimaru making the three well only the two wake look to him in the silent room. "Now that everyone is here, I'd like to make it clear that your next concert will be at Kohan's Presidential Stadium. So we'll be staying here in the city for about one month or two at most so I don't want any one of you to get into trouble or much less in relationship with anyone for the time being" spoke Orochimaru making Kiba, Shikamura look at him while Naruto stare at the ground knowing the warning in relationships was for him.

"Alright Snake dude we get you already!" muttered Kiba making Orochimaru glare at him for his now supposedly nickname.

"Is that al Orochimaru?" asked Naruto with cold tone making anyone near him almost shiver of how cold it was instead of his happy and warmth tone he used.

"Hai, that's all for today and tomorrow you'll be practicing for the concert. You can all leave now," answered the manger looking lustfully Naruto as he got up with his journal in hands and walked out the room with his friends who were glaring at him as they left.

"Hey man don't fret on what snake dude said over there besides you can date anyone you want," comforted Kiba throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder ho now was smiling sadly at his remark. "To make you more happy lets hit the ramen shop you like so much, ne?" asked Kiba earning a full blown smile knowing his friend was once more happy"

Yeah lets hit the ramen store plus Panda too!" exclaimed the blond making his friend's chuckle as they headed towards their cars.

_**Red Cross Hospital**_

A young man of sixteen looked down to the form of his brother seeing him once more in coma like state. The boy's black hair reached towards his neck as his bangs framed his pale face at times. His onyx eyes looked coldly at his brother's sleeping form. The boy wore a dirty worn out black hoodie with faded out silver dragon on the sides of his sleeves, his now faded out blue jeans were faded out but to his luck there wasn't any holes on it. Tiredly he silently kicked the plastic floor with his sneakers that were dirty and black from all the running he did. His pale skin was deadly pale from the lack of much sleep needed and the food he wanted but had to waste to pay his brother's hospital payments as well for the small apartment rent as well but as well for little clothing and food that at times his teachers gave when others weren't looking knowing how hard it was for him.

"I don't get it? Why can't you just wake up so I don't have to waste my life just for your own damn fault of getting drunk and crashing into the stupid post?" grumbled the teenager as he tore away from his brother's form. His brother looked almost exactly like him but had to somewhat lines under his eyes but looked bit older since he was twenty-two.

"Sasuke its time for you to leave now," whispered a soft voice making him turn to see a girl with black hair and purple like eyes. Her skin nicely low tan as she wore a white doctor coat as stethoscope was around her neck as she held a clip board that held some information. She wore green long sleeved shirt with knee length low creamy skirt. Her brown slipper like shoes made no sound as she walked past him and started to check his brother's stats like a daily routine he knew by almost by heart.

"Hai, thank you Hinata-san" he said respectfully and bowed his head a little quickly went through the door knowing that he had a report to do the next day also math homework and social studies too. Tiredly he fast walked towards the entrance door before anyone could see him, Sasuke began to run towards his house that was ten miles away.

'If only I had some money to ride the bus,' thought Sasuke as he continued to run towards home. There the alleys, apartment building also some small stores went past the young Uchiha who continued to walk until he reached his limit before starting to walk home as night slowly crept upon the sky like a dark warm blanket of limitless dreams and nightmares come forth.

_**Ramen Shop **_

Naruto silently looked at the restaurant where many lower class people ate some ramen. They laughed without a care making his stomach feel as though it was twisting more and more from the anger, jealousy seeing them care free. While he had to keep his act just to make everyone else happy. Yet it was tiring more the blond each day but he couldn't jus quit when his friends were happy and many of his fans were coming in large groups across the country.

"Hey fox boy you okay?" asked Kiba as he looked at him through his shades also from where his hat hid half his face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking is all," answered Naruto as he looked at Shikamura who now was eating his noodles in normal human pace like he always does making his other friends wait for him while they ate another five full ramen bowls. "Hey you guys I'll be hitting the hay tonight earl so I'll pay half my account and you guys can eat and go home whenever you want okay?" asked Naruto earning a raised eyebrow from Shikamura who than nodded also from Kiba who knew that the blond was finding it harder to stay in place where he couldn't be himself anymore.

Quickly Naruto left the ramen shop that sometimes was called a restaurant at times. After he paid what he promised he headed towards his apartment building as soon rained started to drizzle knowing well he should have brought a warmer jacket but only brought his black leather coat with nice thin fur in the inside which was fake might I add. Since he wasn't like the other people who killed innocent animals for their fur. It kept him warm yet he wished he brought his black hoodie instead. As he slowly pasted the park he felt a yearning feeling inside that reeked over him wanting to go to the park even though is was raining. Giving into his urges he turned the corner and parked under a willow tree and got out of his brand new black Ferrari car.

He felt the cool rain drizzle silently on his head which soaked his already messy hair. Without even thinking Naruto walked aimlessly through the park which was illuminated by the light post where the concrete had now few puddles as the benches were now wet yet he didn't care. There he stopped and looked at where he noticed he stood in front of a rail where he could see the city and it clicked to him that must of walked up the little sidewalk that was used to by a times tourist or others. Suddenly he was pushed back by unknown force making him grasp the first thing he could get. That was hit supposedly attacker who now was angry most likely to be embarrassed.

Sasuke soon began to run knowing he was now got in the rain and he let his instincts go, knowing that he had to run through the park. Unknown to him as he run across the trail he used all the times. There he crashed in to the supposedly famous rock star of Japan. No could have been more embarrassed than him seeing that one his face was close to the celebrity. Second his hands were on top of the rock star and felt the celerity's hands around his waist since he tried to save his fall but instead grabbed him. Thirdly he knew that he was probably more than sued since he made this rock star fall all because he Sasuke couldn't watch where he was going.

"Hey kid, as much as I would like to stay on this wet ground I think its time for you get off my chest and lets introduce each other more appropriable" said Naruto as he looked at the now blushing boy who quickly got off of him.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to…make you fall" quickly Sasuke apologized making Naruto raise an eye brow at him from his now blushing face to his now squeak like voice that he knew was nerves. **_'Damn now he thinks I'm just like his dumb mindless fan girls!'_** thought Sasuke looking at the supposedly dobe that everyone says he is but some how using big words that he used weren't the kind he at time would use in the interviews or in his concerts.

"Its alright just next time lets not crash in to people and your probably freezing since from the looks of it your soaking wet umm?" replied Naruto and forgot to ask the boy his name.

"Its Uchiha Sasuke," answered the now timid boy looking at the older man who nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You probably already know that," stated Naruto and laughed at his won stupidity knowing mostly everyone knew him by now. He scratched his neck nervously along with embarrassment knowing now he was humiliating himself in front of the kid who bumped into him. Sasuke could only look at him now realizing that the blond was attractive, seeing that his fan girl were right about him being like a god. Just some how the way the blond acted wasn't natural but a bit forced as well. Once Naruto was bit over his little embarrassing moment he looked at the boy who was now fidgeting under his gaze along with his shivering form that his cold clothes gave off. Silently Naruto without thought took off his warm jacket that bit wet but still had some warmth in it as well. Sasuke before he blinked found himself covered in nice rich jacket.

"What's the jacket …?" asked Sasuke but never got to finish as he saw the man now walking away from him.

"You're freezing at the moment kid, plus I know your hoodie isn't helping you much out in this weather. Besides I don't want any one to get a bad cold when I can help so keep the jacket kid" answered Naruto leaving Sasuke alone in the park as he walked away.

"Thanks" whispered Sasuke as he felt himself get little warmer from the jacket and continued to watch the silent form of the supposedly dobe on TV walk away. Unknown to both of them, they were soon going to meet once more.

**End of Chapter One**

**Okay that's chapter one and I do hope you'll like this story and continue reading it. Please review and I'll try to update quicker so you can also read what happens with our now favorite people. **

_**Demon of Broken Silence**_


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters**

**Author Note: HI Everyone!!!! Well thanks for all those who reviewed my story when I posted it up and hope you all will like this new chapter. Also please review if you can and thanks once more. Okay just to let you know now that yes you can play Moonlight Sonata on a guitar, also I don't own that song either.**

****

**_Chapter Two: Remembrance _**

"Hey dude you okay? Cause Iruka and Kakashi already left with very happy attitudes you know why?" questioned Kiba as he silently closed the apartment door of his blond friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I already know what their going do even though I fucken told them not to!" grumbled the blond as he fell back into his nice warm bed as he stared at the ceiling. His hand gently scratched his red soft furry fox behind the ear that now was sleeping beside him. The fox's tail twitched bit before wrapping itself around her body.

"What are they going do?" asked Kiba who now entered the room and now was sitting in comfortable blue couch where it was located almost three feet away from the balcony.

"They think I need a **sneeze** damn compaaa **ACHOOO!!!!!!** companion!" answered Naruto and silently blew into his tissue and soon grabbed a new tissue box. To now Glared at his friend who now was chuckling hearing his best friend say.

"Dude, right now I feel sorry for you than cause Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei probably already have someone in mind. They'll probably bring you some old granny or some dumbass kid just for you so you wont be lonely since Kyubbi isn't much of helping you either" laughed Kiba making his best friend and his pet fox who was waking from his nap glare harder at him before he silently stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Few seconds came back with a little red box with a picture of dog.

"Hey Kiba!" yelled Naruto as he shook the box in front of his brunette friend who instantly stopped laughing now was staring at the box with wide eyes. "You want a biscuit?" teased Naruto as he carefully took out chicken flavored bone, waved it back and forth and took a peek at his friend. To who was now drooling as hunger could be seen in his dark brown eyes as his head followed the movement the bone went. Naruto could only sigh in embarrassment seeing his supposedly normal friend but unfortunately he wasn't and knew his secret favorite snack was dog biscuits.

"Can I have a bite of that biscuit Naruto?" whimpered Kiba as he saw Naruto only shake his head 'no' but saw him smile.

"Sure but on one condition my good friend" stated Naruto and smirked evilly at him making Kiba only hope to god it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"Yeah, just name it!" answered Kiba and suddenly regretted as he found himself only in boxers outside with only a little biscuit to comfort him. But he was not only outside with his biscuit but outside in front of his crush's house. To whom now was blushing madly seeing him in only boxers with a little purple choker around his neck with her name 'Hinata' written in silver like color. Beside Hinata was her older cousin Neji who was glaring at him for coming around two in the morning. "I hate you Naruto but more at this delicious doggy biscuit" muttered Kiba and smiled nervously at Hinata who now was glaring at him instead of blushing.

"Hope dog breath will regret laughing at me again," chuckled Naruto who now was driving home with Kiba's wallet beside him as well a black bag that had Kiba's other clothing. A soft snicker came from behind him. "Ah and he wont forget to mess with you either Kyubbi" added Naruto and saw Kyubbi smile before he silently looked out the window where the bright lights flashed by_. **'I can't believe they want me to get a companion when I can barely even say hi to someone who isn't rich. I just wish Iruka and Kakashi to stop getting in my business when they should worry about themselves!'**_thought Naruto as he continued to drive home as Kyubbi looked sadly at his owner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke could only look outside the window of his small one floor apartment as the newly jacket the dobe had given him was drying from the hanger. He already finished his homework, but a small image of being on top Naruto made him blush. **_'Stupid teenager hormones!'_** he practically yelled to himself in his mind as he quickly gathered all his text books, and packed them within his one strap backpack**_. 'Yet why can't I stop thinking of him? Sure he's the first person to give me something expect for my teachers Iruka and Kakashi. But why would he care?'_** thought Sasuke, he walked towards his bed that was only a simple mattress on the ground. With only one pillow, two dark blue blankets that he used to lie on and to cover him from the winter's reaching night. Silently he plopped down the mattress hearing the springs react to the action but his mind was somewhere else.

'**_Guess I'll never know than,'_** Sasuke thought as soon he felt his head drop down to the pillow where he silently pulled the dark covers over him. His dark onyx eyes looked lazily through the window where soon he saw but drip of rain flow down his window's glass as his eyes gently closed as thought came to him. _'I wonder why the angels are crying tonight?' he thought before darkness surrounded his mind completely. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lazily Naruto opened his apartment's door as he walked in sadly, Kyubbi merely trailed behind him after he closed the door. He effortlessly dropped the black bag of Kiba's clothing on the ground as he let his feet take to the small room where his inspiration came from. Kyubbi could only follow silently knowing her master was saddened once more. Her little red eyes widen seeing him walk towards the grand piano he used only few times.

'**_How long is since I played this old guitar?'_** thought Naruto as his fingers grazed the top of the brown oak instrument where dust now resided on from the lack of use. He carefully took off the white silk covering of his old brown guitar and saw Kyubbi nine tails move in glee seeing he was going play once more. "What do you want me to play Kyubbi?" asked Naruto where he now sat on top of the black couch, Kyubbi jumped beside him. The little fox could only get out warn out piece of music from behind the ledger book that was on the couch, held it to Naruto who only could chuckle softly to his little friend.

"All right Kyubbi its **Moonlight Sonata** it is" whispered Naruto, he petted Kyubbi soft silk red fur and put the piece of music in front of him. In soft graceful movement his fingers started pluck the strings in front of him as the music started out slow but soon became hearable. Without noticing the blond had closed his eyes as he soon memorized the notes or much less play the song from heart. Kyubbi could only watch him play without making single mistake from him, knowing fully well he could play without even looking at the music notes. Through the large window that faced the city did the moon glided from the dark clouds that were left from the rain's drizzling. Its soft yet softening glow lightened up the room where it now shined on top of Naruto's blond hair making it look like hallow. Yet he made no notice as the blond continued to play the sad song where he only existed. Kyubbi suddenly tensed up seeing a lone tear trail down his owner's tan cheek until it fell down his chin to his shirt. **_'It's my entire fault he died,'_** suddenly thought Naruto as sad flash back came to him from his past.

**Flash Back **

_Lightening grazed the dark black eerie skies as sirens could be heard from all around. There he kneeled by his lover who barely was breathing and fall into death's open hand's grasp. "Takuto…hold on, koi! Your going make it okay and soon we'll get married and go live somewhere it'll be always be sun shine and we'll adopted some kids too. So we can… have a big family, koi" he whimpered to his lover who could only smile lightly at him. _

_Naruto, Takuto were covered in blood as they heard sirens coming but the night was raining as thunder echoed through out the city of Tokyo. Naruto could only hold on to his lover who knew deep down was dying within the very seconds that the ambulance that was called were hurrying to come. His now bloody hands from the window's shattered glass had scratched his hands were now gently combing through his lover's raven colored hair that was soft as silk. Helplessly he looked in to Takuto's onyx eyes that were filled with tears as well as his own knowing they were going be separated from each other. _

"_I love you Naruto" whispered Takuto as his voice shakily shook from weary body that slowly was losing his strength. _

"_I love you too Takuto!" whispered back Naruto to his lover as they held each other for their last moments together before Naruto felt his lover press his lips against his own. They both shared a soft chaste kiss; before Naruto could even say anything he heard his lover's last words._

"_Naruto…please live…don't let my death keep…you from having another happiness that…awaits you…but know that I love you Naruto Uzumaki. Make me proud and become the greatest…rock star anyone has ever known" whispered Takuto making Naruto only nod small kiss was placed on his lips, before death took him completely. _

"_TAKUTO!!!!!" screamed Naruto as he shook his lover's lifeless corpse that now lay limp in his arms. **'No he can't be dead' **thought Naruto as he continued to shout Takuto's name hoping that he just passed out. _

"_Sir please comes with us. We have to check your wounds," ordered a paramedic as they tried to gently take Naruto away from his now dead beloved. _

"_I'm NOT leaving Takuto!" yelled Naruto as he held his beloved to him but found himself falling in to darkness as one of the paramedics injected him with sleeping liquid. "I'm sorry Takuto, please forgive me" whimpered Naruto softly as he let his eyes silently shut from the now dark world around him. _

_One day later_

_"Takuto…?" whimpered Naruto as he silently woke from his sleep seeing that someone was hiding in the shadows._

_"How dare you speak his name when it was you who killed him!" hissed the intruder as the person come into the light._

_"Mrs.Ito?" asked Naruto as his eyes slowly lost their blurring state to see his lover's mother standing in front of him. Her black hair was tied in tight braid that reached down to her mid back as she wore nothing but plain black kimono along with the obi. Her pale skin was brought out more by her clothing that looked as though she was mourning someone._

_"Don't you dare say anything DEMON? I knew you were the cause of killing my son!" yelled Mrs.Ito at Naruto who stared at her with wide sapphire eyes. Before she could say anything else his two best friends enter along with Hinata who stared angrily at the woman before them. _

_"Mrs.Ito please leave this room before I get security to some here personally to escort you permanently from this hospital. " ordered Hinata as her eyes glared coldly at the woman before who returned the glare back to her as well. Shikamura silently pasted the two with Kiba behind to reach their now whimpering, shivering blond friend that muttered words to him self._

_"I…didn't kill...Takuto… I didn't… do anything. I swear" whispered Naruto over and over again never knowing his dead fiancés' mother was smirking from the way he was reacting before leaving. Hinata could only watch the woman leaving with anger seeing her ex crush crying for something that he had no fault at. Her light purple eyes look back to the bed to see Shikamura, Kiba trying to console their friend who now was crying and shaking feverishly. Quickly she walked towards the bed, gently she sat on the bed where she now held the crying man in her arms who returned the embrace back._

_"I didn't kill him…Hinata… please believe me" begged Naruto in to his best friend's shoulder who rubbed his back trying to sooth him._

_"I know you didn't kill him Naruto. Don't believe her ever, you and I and everyone else knows that I was accident" she whispered back to him and let him cry on her doctor's coat._

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto could only shiver in despair as the memory came to him in full force. Thunder soon could be heard outside as rain continued to come now in full force. The guitar he once held now fell to the floor where his hands shot up to try and sooth the now aching pain in his head. Kyubbi could only stare at this master who was trying not to cry, after few moments did he jump into his lap. Than felt the familiar pair of arms around his fur, felt Naruto's wet face bury it self within his soft clean red fur.

"I'm sorry Kyubbi but it's too hard to forget him" apologized Naruto and saw the fox's eyes softened before licking his hand affectingly. The blond man could only stare out the window, and smiled sadly while watching the rain drops trial down the window. "Look Kyubbi the angels are crying" whispered Naruto to his fox where it too looked out the window, nodded to the out burst Naruto made. That's how the two stay watching the rain silently cascaded down fro the heavens as though the angels above were crying just like he was…

**End of Chapter Two

* * *

**

**Well that end chapter two of Rock Star Life. I do hope you like it and I'm truly sorry for not updating soon but school is being a major pain plus family problems as well. But don't worry this story will continue! Well please do review, soon a new chapter will be coming **

_**Kyubbi Emo Sama**_


	3. Meet your new Guardian!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song called "Always" neither!**

**Author Note: Okay this chapter might suck but I'm truly sorry for not being able to update sooner but with all the stuff I have going on it'll be bit harder. But don't worry I'll be making this story go through and I have few interesting plots for this story as well and so slight angst that I can't help but to add. Well please review and if you got any ideas for the story just hit me up with a message on my profile or email, I'll gladly read the new ideas!

* * *

**

_**Chapter title: Meet your new Guardian!**_

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

There goes the alarm clock as my hand slams its snooze button. My blurry eyes, that glances throughout the one floor apartment which is small but hey the best thing next to nothing. So many jumbled thoughts which run through my mind yet I can't do much about. I have to wake up one hour early or else I'll be late once more. That isn't good coming from Kakashi who usually is late as well. The ground is cold when I stand up along with the icy drift around the apartment as well, quickly I walk towards the bathroom which is small as well and can barely fit one person.

How many times have I wished for something grand to happen yet here I am once more going into a cold shower. I truly don't know, soon I'm out once more with crappy towel that is about six years old with few holes in, its once more better than nothing. I'm poor that I'll admit, I'm not rich guy like that blond which I practically attacked to the ground while I was running.

There once more goes the alarm clock where soon it turns into radio station. Medium like sound music floats through the room. My movements cease where I'm now walking out of the bathroom to hear the man who now is fucken plaguing my mind. The soft voice of his, the touch of hand upon my own skin still floats in my mind yet here I'm hearing the music of cold song. The hatred, agony, floats through the words of some past or idea he now sings to fans make me stand still.

**I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?**

The lyrics are mixed with sadness. It hits deep knowing that there is mask he hides himself yet I can't tell how or why he does it. There music starts silent yet turns hard with the guitar starting with good beat as the drummer soon come.

**Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you... **

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you.

There the music continues but when I gaze at the clock I cant help but to frown knowing I won't be hearing the song later on or how it finishes at this rate. Grumbling in short mumbles I turn it off before looking at the dry coat that still has Naruto's scent which makes me blushing somehow while thinking of last nights embarrassing occurrence.

There the phone rings making me grumble knowing Iruka or Kakashi is calling or some prank once more that lot of people likes to do since I'm after all the loser of the school. Once I pick the phone I heart the fake voices, every time is the same dumb person and I hang up the phone while getting my pack from my bedside. I once more glance towards the tempting jacket which might I say is practically calling me over there, lazily I put it on feeling it warm me up little by little. I look at the longer sleeves knowing it was bit bigger than me, oh shit! I have now twenty minutes to run to school that's practically five to six miles away! I'm sure I'll get lecture, now that I closed the apartment door do I realize it's drizzling outside still but I run through it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kakashi have you seen Sasuke yet? Naruto will be arriving soon and you know that snake doesn't like him being late at those stupid meetings!" as Iruka paced around the room looking edgy around the room. Lone eye watched him pace around the front of his desk, to drift to the ticking clock.

"Sasuke has twelve minutes to come and Naruto will be coming around in few besides either way were going try and help both of them out," chimed Kakashi and saw Iruka eyes settled behind him to see a soaked up young Uchiha.

"Sasuke you're here!" Kakashi jumped up from his seat to the soaked student and saw new richly jacket on him. 'I wonder where Sasuke got that kind of money to by this jacket?' but he ignored the thought.

"You said you needed me to be early so what do you need Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke raised elegant eyebrow at the two men who chuckled until a squeals could be heard from the hallway, suddenly to see the door open harshly and saw a tall black clothed man with falling cap close it quickly.

"Kakashi, Iruka your both dead meat!" growled out the taller man, as he turned to face the now bit paled man and shocked teenager. Lazily he walked towards the teen and smirked coldly at him before patting the black haired teenager. "Seems the jacket did come to use yesterday than showing if off like that snake explained to me" chuckled the blond man as his cold eyes faced both surprised men.

"Nar-kun you never told me you knew our student?" snickered Kakashi only to elbow by his dolphin. Iruka could only look between the two boys in front of him and saw the light blush upon the pale boy's cheeks; Naruto's eyes shine little with happiness before it dissolved back to empty cold blue eyes.

"We accidentally bumped yesterday in the rain while I was in the park. So why did you want me here sensei?" as Naruto folded his arms in front of chest, leaned upon the lined desks.

Sasuke could only glance from the rock star to his teachers that somehow were paling as though they were thinking on how to say the message they need to tell was the toughest thing. "Well if seems your busy so I'll be…" was caught off when Iruka stomped up to him, grabbed him by the collar pushed him to the unexpected blond who glared at the brunette.

"Sasuke I'll like you to meet our student Uzumaki Naruto whom will be taking care of you as of now until we figure out better solution to help you" spoke Iruka in happy tone while Sasuke's eyes widen, Naruto's eyes turned cold.

"I'm sorry to say Iruka-sensei but I won't be taking care of this boy and…" they caught of the blond with chocolate chip cookie making him glare at his sensei's who brought up few papers and smiling all the way. Sasuke could only look at the two teachers in mock horror as they just dumped their student in tall man's care when he himself didn't need any help.

"I don't need anyone taking care of me!" argued Sasuke only to be stuffed with cookie himself but this one peanut butter one as Kakashi grabbed Naruto and him by the shoulders pushed them together.

"No Sasuke you need help. I and Iruka can't always be checking on you, we don't want you to suffer anymore with all the problems that have your life in stressed manor. We know only one person who can truly help you out and won't let you get hurt as long as he protects you like you're supposed to. Not be suffering from your family's problems along with hospital bills you have to pay for Itachi your brother at all!" explained Kakashi in stern voice making Sasuke look at the ground in fury.

"Naruto you need someone to at least keep your mind from going sane in that lone apartment with only pet there to keep you company. Both of you need help and we want you to at least give it try until I and Kakashi can come up with something else" added Iruka saw Naruto look at both the men before nodding knowing he couldn't get himself out of this situation. Silent tan hand clasped upon the younger man's shoulder where he came back from his thoughts only to be pulled up against hard soft chest.

"I'll take Sasuke under my wing but know this you two don't think I'll forgive you for entering my private life just be damn lucky I haven't kicked you two out of it yet. You kid come on before those stupid fan girls and fan boys come after me" grumbled Naruto while pulling a shocked Sasuke through the back door, looking at the smiling teachers.

"Don't worry Sasuke your in very good hands of Naruto" called out both teachers before shutting the back door. Sasuke could only gulp seeing that he was now one being taken by the hand of great rock star of Japan named Naruto and two he was sure to kill Iruka and Kakashi when he saw them next time.

"Look, Uzumaki-san I know you don't like the idea they put on you to taking care me as though I'm child but I can re…" was caught off with icy glare noticing Naruto had stopped in front of his motorcycle.

"You think I don't know you're able to take of yourself boy? But to my opinion you may need help at the moment but I'll just go along with this for now since Iruka and Kakashi have helped me before few times. But know this Uchiha you're not allowed to say anything or do anything that'll disturb me like I won't for you. Do I make myself clear boy?" snared Naruto making Sasuke nod dumbly for few seconds before he black helmet was handed to him.

Sasuke just looked at blond than to the motorcycle and then the helmet than back to the blond, "I'm not riding that thing" stated Sasuke making Naruto raised eyebrow at him.

"This thing is called motorcycle boy and yes you're riding this motorcycle unless you already want to be left behind" replied Naruto making the teenager before him frown and saw him shake his head at him once more.

"No, I'm not riding that motorcycle at all!" argued the young Uchiha heir making Naruto glare at him before he stalked up to Sasuke with smirk.

"Your getting on that motorcycle unless you want me to leave you behind, see what you'll tell to Iruka and Kakashi of being here instead of with me Uchiha" making Sasuke gulp knowing how those two will be mad when their plan didn't go as they wanted at all.

"Fine I'll ride that _motorcycle_" Sasuke answered while emphasizing on he word motorcycle making the blond pat his head like good dog would receive when it was told what it was to do by its master. "I'm no dog either" mumbled Sasuke earning small smirk from the blond before him.

"Hurry and put it on before I'll leave you here" growled the blond as he himself put on icy silver one and got on upon his black motorcycle that had red fox upon it. "Hurry up!" came again and quickly he placed the helmet on before sitting behind the older male and wrapped both arms around the blond's waist feeling the motorcycle begin to drive through, passing few other students.

"Uzumaki where are we going!" cried out Sasuke as he felt the air pass him by swiftly but felt chuckle come from the other male as he twisted himself as they almost crashed to corner but never did the blond crash nor even get into trouble that couldn't be solved by mere turns. The buildings went in blurs as voices came from behind them, car motors echo throughout the large city Tokyo. But he couldn't help but to look through the glass on his helmet let him see, everything was but exciting site to see everything all different view yet he never did rode a motorcycle at all till now Naruto made him.

"Were going to your apartment Uchiha," answered back Naruto as he remembered the address that was on the papers of Sasuke. The raven haired boy could only frown knowing the blond was probably going laugh on how he lived through out these days. Streets passed them by, Naruto continued to go bit by bit faster knowing all ready where the streets were felt hands around his waist grip after he told Sasuke where they were going but he shrugged it off.

Merely few minutes they reached the downcast ugly, filthy looking apartments where Sasuke quickly jumped off the motorcycle. Older male silently looked at the poor apartments before he put the helmet back on his bike and walked over to the building where his now newly ward followed behind him in silence. "Your going open your apartment or not?" making raven haired boy open the white marred door, Naruto followed suit after the boy looking at the small apartment and frowned on how depressing it looked like.

"Get what you need at the moment that you can put in that bag on yours. Later we'll get someone to bring whatever you want but know you're going live in my apartment. So hurry up, oh and you wont need cloths as from what I can tell, we'll need to shopping for you" explained Naruto making Sasuke look at him before watching the older man walk through his small somewhat plain home of his. Quietly he walked through small space allowed him to where his small desk was where he did his homework; there standing was few family pictures.

Unknown to him Naruto was watching him from the corner of his eyes. But soon looked at the picture that Sasuke held where pale woman and Sasuke himself was smiling through the picture in warmth making the young blond somewhat know the loose of losing his mother when he was early age. Yet he shook his head not wanting to remember such memories that were arising that still held small pain on his heart.

"Is that all your taking, Uchiha?" making the brunette before stop from his thoughts to only nod, watch the younger man put the pictures in his book bag and three mall books as well much like journal like book maybe album as well. Yet when they were walking did Sasuke stop and run back into the apartment making Naruto glance back to see the teenager bring small music box with butterfly on it.

"It was my mother's music box" answered the silent question that colder male could only nod in response before he closed the now useless apartment.

'_How could I almost forget mother's music box? But lucky I didn't'_ thought calm Sasuke and walked down the flight of stairs to now reach the motorcycle and gulped. "I know I'm never going get used to this thing" heard dry chuckle from Naruto.

"Ah, you'll get used to it in time beside put that music box in that pouch there" instructed Naruto where it was on the side of the motorcycle and placed id gently the music box knowing he didn't want his ward to worry of wrecking something of his mother's.

Once more Sasuke hesitated on getting on the motorcycle but Naruto waited for him, they were off once more. This time the raven haired boy watched the buildings go by in colors from the signs never noticing Naruto was carefully going faster, never did he crash. Finally the reached a large building where many people came out and it as it connected with other buildings as well making it seems humongous in Sasuke eyes since he didn't much go the mall lately or even seen this mall.

"Were gonna get you some new cloths but stay close to me Uchiha. Don't listen to what any one tells you because they just to get in your pants or just want to mess with yeah! Also don't even speak to anyone in this building only till I tell yeah you could. So you got it or not?" instructed once more Naruto making Sasuke nod before the blond grabbed his book bag and place it in the pouch were he locked it with small silver key.

"Where are we Uzumaki," as Sasuke eyes the way some people were eyeing him disgustingly but Naruto carefully stepped in their view as he pulled the younger male with him.

"Sasuke, where have you been all your life, this is a mall idiot" grumbled Naruto as Sasuke frowned by his response but they went through the double glass doors to see stores of all kinds with colors around the signs. People who passed them would look at Sasuke, than at the blond man beside them and look in disgust.

"Come on boy, we'll get some cloths for you, and let the stores ship them to our apartment" and walked off leaving the blushing raven haired boy.

'_Why aren't they all surprised to see Naruto here? Cant they see that rock star is here but no one does anything let alone even brag about seeing him or anything!?'_ thought confused teenager but followed suit after the blond man. Naruto on the other hand kept waking as his hands where his coat's pockets, while glancing around the mall looking for the store he knew was good enough for his ward.

'_Now where the hell is that stupid store? Lee told me he as going work today around nine since it's his shift so where is that damn store?!'_ as he continued to think and somewhat glancing towards the silent boy by his side. _'Seems the boy is nervous or something'_ thought warily the blond but ignored and quickly stopped seeing the store he wanted to find there.

"Boy come on. I have to hurry because stupid Orochimaru would start a BF" grumbled Naruto walked through into the store as Sasuke followed suit confused on what BF met.

"Naruto my youthful friend!" yelled loud voice from the cash register. The young Uchiha could only watch seeing the blond in bear hug by some man in spandex. "It's so WONDERFUL to see you HERE Naruto! How can you NOT come to SEE ME!" cried to spandex man making Sasuke almost cringe from the loud pops and saw his new guardian look at the green spandex man with raised eyebrow at the loud man.

"Lee please do let me go. I've come because my ward needs new stuff" making the man known as Lee let him go from his jiggling motion and Naruto landed perfectly on his feet.

"AH! So where the young man my youthful friend has brought to buy some cloths?" wondered loudly the bushy eye brow man and saw Sasuke lowly raise his arm up before knowing it he was in tight hug like Naruto once was before.

"Lee please let the boy go. Besides we have to hurry before Orochimaru has another BF if I'm merely few seconds late" making Lee let Sasuke go who too landed on his feet.

"What you mean by BF Naruto?" asked Lee making Naruto smirk evilly before answering calmly.

"Oh he'll start another bitch fit like last time is what I mean" making Sasuke anime sweat dropped hearing what those merely two letters met. Lee on the other hand could only nod approvingly by the answer before grabbing Sasuke along with to the male section of the large store where Naruto walked calmly behind them.

"OH SAUSKE! You're just going like what we have here for yeah! But don't worries Naruto have the greatest taste in cloths that I assure you. And no it's not those awful cloths he wears on TV that I assure you" came a quick chirpy voice from the bowl shaped hair style man who practically threw the teenager into the changing room while throwing cloths Naruto had already picked for Sasuke inside while searching for more. Naruto could only smirk, as he sat down in front of the changing room in his nice comfy seat one of the other staff member have brought him.

Sasuke could only frown as he sat on the little metal folding chair that was inside the room they practically threw him in. "I wonder if I can escape without actually trying any of this cloths that expense?" asked Sasuke to himself as he watch cloths being throw inside as the filled practically almost one fourth of the room. _'Okay maybe I won't escape'_ the thought crossed the Uchiha's mind as he kept eyeing the now growing stack of cloths. Reluctantly he stood up, began to try on the new cloths before Lee would mach in here to see how the cloths fit him.

"Would you like a drink Uzumaki-san?" came forth a soft voice from behind making the blond merely lay his head on his hands for support.

"Yes, Haku I'll like if you stop pretending to some low life and bring a chair for yeah self also two cokes you have ready" grumbled the blond hearing soft chuckle before a padding of feet disappeared behind him. In just few seconds did another chair appear besides him as the young pretty boy smiled cutely at the blond before placing the icy cold soda on Naruto's waiting hand before looking at the locked changing room.

"So who's your new play thing?" asked Haku as he pushed back lone strand of brown hair behind his ear and saw Naruto look straight at the room since more.

"He's no plaything Haku. Unfortunately if he was, I would have gotten ridden of him as of now but no Iruka and Kakashi wanted to take care one of their student. Who's supposedly having rough life, also somehow help me with my own problems. Besides why are you saying if he's my plaything Haku? Are you jealous I left yeah with Zabuza instead of keeping you be my side?" chuckled Naruto making the man beside him raise eye brow at his comment.

"Your and I know very well we didn't go on good terms after I met Zabuza" before feeling light peck on his cheek from narrowed eyed blond.

"Correction my dearest Haku, I introduced you two and knew you both were much better suited than I was with you" chimed humbly Naruto at the stunned brunette who laughed at him.

"Seems your ward is ready to come out of his shell of changing room" the sarcastic comment came from Haku who looked at the slowly opening door. Naruto could only glance towards the door, watched Sasuke come out in fresh cloths.

Sasuke slowly walked out of the room wearing newly black long sleeved shirt that fit his feminine like figure where silver lines were along his arms, with nicely accompanied little bit baggy dark blue jeans that fit him perfectly from his slim waist. Haku could only look at how the teenager frowned on what he wore. "I'm not going wear that girly shirt back there" grumbled out the teenager as Naruto merely gulped down his soda and looked into the onyx eyes.

"Why, not Sasuke? You'll look positively cute in it with that feminine figure you got" answered Naruto nicely with cool tone making small blush appear on pale cheeks of teenager. Haku could barely contain the laughter he held in as he knew what Naruto would be picking. But saw how the clothing he picked really did bring out the light pale skin of the teenager.

"Dobe" mumbled the teenager before going back into the changing room leaving chuckling Naruto with confused Haku.

"What did you get him in there that was girly Naruto-kun?" and saw the door reopen to face blushing Sasuke with white hoodie that had black bunny on the it saying "bite me or get out of me way" on it as it smirked on the shirt making it look hot on the teenager where he wore the black jeans that were more looser than the other ones.

"What do you think of that girly hoodie Haku? It doesn't look girly does it?" asked Naruto as he glanced towards the thinking man beside him to the blushing teenager.

"No, it's not girly unless you would have picked those other ones, Naruto-kun. But seems you haven't introduced me to your ward at all" stated Haku as he saw how Sasuke looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah, you're right Haku. Now Sasuke I'll like you to meet one of my best fuck in the past, Haku" commented Naruto making the brunette hit him on the head before walking towards the stunned teenager.

"Don't mind that perverted Blondie over there, Uchiha-san. But let me introduce myself more properly and no I had never slept with that rude cold man over there that's your new guardian. I'm Momochi Haku the husband of Zabuza the security guard of this buffoon" introduced Haku glared at the smirking blond but noticed his sapphire eyes were icy coated but held amusement within them.

"So it seems that my guardian is a buffoon and my name is Uchiha Sasuke" replied Sasuke as he shook the pale hand before him noticed how the hand was soft yet firm like man was.

"Well I must be going and Naruto do please not frighten the child with your coldness" advised the leaving man who stared into the now lifeless eyes of this friend. Quietly walked away, leaving a surprised teenager and silent blond who snorted oh what his male friend said.

"Well hurry up Sasuke and pick the cloths you have there so we can get going before Orochimaru gets on my nervous again" and sat silently on the wooden chair watching the teenager walk back into the changing room not noticing the blond lick his lips while watching his form from behind.

'_If only Sasuke knew how delicious he truly is but maybe I will be enjoying his stay' _thought Naruto as he casually stood up, Sasuke returned with other cloths bunched within his arms. _'Perhaps it wont be so bad as I thought it will be'_ and walked along with Sasuke and placed the cloths on Lee's cash register while telling him the clothes be sent to the give address his friend knew and walked with his new ward that smiled lightly from the soft touch he got from the blond upon his shoulder.

_**End of Chapter Three!**_


End file.
